


First Christmas

by shions_heart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, Kisses, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, OT4, Polyamory, bokuakakuroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shions_heart/pseuds/shions_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BokuAkaKuroKen have their first Christmas together as a foursome. </p>
<p>Mindless fluff and Christmas kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A very short and sweet BokuAkaKuroKen drabble for Christmas!
> 
> Enjoy!

Snow falls softly outside, coating the ground and the trees with mounds of white that sparkle and glitter from the light of the street lamps. Inside, Kenma sits on the floor with the blanket of the kotatsu table wrapped around his waist. He's wearing an old Christmas sweater of Kuroo's that hangs on his small frame crookedly. There are holes worn into the ends of the sleeves, but he refuses to get a new one. It's soft and smells like home.

In his hands is his PSP, of course, and he plays quietly while listening to the sound of Bokuto singing loudly to Christmas songs on the radio while he prepares dinner in the kitchen. There are lights strung around the living room, and there's even a small tree in the corner with a few gifts sitting beneath it. It's two days before Christmas, and Kenma's never really been one to get excited over the holiday, but Bokuto likes to go all out for all the major holidays, so he's slowly been getting used to it. And even now he keeps glancing at the gifts, wondering which might be for him and hoping the others like the gifts he got for them.

Bokuto comes bounding into the room, plopping himself on the floor next to him. He's wearing a mischievous grin that Kenma doesn't trust at all. He frowns faintly, and when Bokuto pulls a sprig of mistletoe out from behind his back and holds it up, he wrinkles his nose.

"Come on, Kenma! It's _mistletoe_ ," Bokuto says with a pout.

Kenma fights a laugh, but he leans over to plant a small, sweet kiss against Bokuto's lips. Of course Bokuto can never do anything small, so he wraps his arm around Kenma and pulls him closer, deepening the kiss. Kenma lets him, reaching up to touch his cheek lightly with his fingertips.

They don't pull away until the door bursts open, and Kuroo and Akaashi enter, each of them carrying an armload of gifts and gift bags. Bokuto hops up and rushes over to tackle Kuroo before he can even remove his shoes.

"Mistletoe Attack!" he shouts, knocking Kuroo to the floor while he holds the mistletoe over their heads. Kuroo laughs but leans his head up to kiss Bokuto roughly, dropping the gifts in his hands to wrap both arms around Bokuto, holding him tightly. The two of them remain there, lips sliding together in a heated mess, as Akaashi steps over them with a shake of his head. When he meets Kenma's eye, he gives him a small smile.

"I hope he wasn't too loud, Kenma-kun," he says apologetically.

Kenma shakes his head, watching as Akaashi moves to set his gifts beneath the tree. He hadn't wanted to join them in their last minute shopping excursion, so he opted to stay behind. Not wanting Kenma to be alone, Bokuto offered to also stay and make dinner. Kenma has to admit that listening to Bokuto's rambunctious singing entertained him and kept him from feeling lonely. Bokuto was good with lighting up a room with his presence, and Kenma was content to simply sit back and bask in that light, letting it warm him from the outside in.

Akaashi steps over to him, bending to place a small kiss at Kenma's temple. "I think you'll like your gift," he says with a small smile.

Kenma looks up at him with interest, eyes shining. Akaashi laughs softly and presses the tip of his finger against Kenma's nose gently. "Patience. You'll see it soon."

Kuroo and Bokuto finally break apart, and they join the two, looking flushed and grinning widely. As Kuroo sits down beside Kenma, Bokuto grabs Akaashi from behind in a hug, nuzzling the side of his neck with his face before placing a tiny kiss on it. "You get a mistletoe attack too," he says with a grin.

"Do I? How exciting," Akaashi says calmly, only the faintest of smiles tilting his lips.

Bokuto turns him around, touching his chin to lift it slightly, before bending and kissing him, long and slow and passionate. Kenma feels his cheeks warm just watching the way Akaashi leans into it as though drinking in every part of Bokuto, his fingers curling into the sides of Bokuto's shirt.

Kenma returns his gaze to his game, though he can't seem to focus with Kuroo sitting so close, watching him expectantly. His avatar dies quickly, and he tsks under his breath, before lifting his gaze to meet Kuroo's.

"What?"

"Do I get a Christmas kiss?" Kuroo asks with a crooked grin, tilting his head to the side inquiringly.

Kenma takes in his flushed cheeks and rumpled hair. "Bokuto's was enough for both of us I think," he says, turning his gaze back to his game. He has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling, as Kuroo whines softly under his breath.

"Bokuto's kisses are awesome, but they're not _Kenma_ kisses," Kuroo says, nudging Kenma's shoulder with his head like a cat.

Kenma purses his lips, attempting to fight back a blush and failing. He ducks his head, allowing his hair to swing forward to hide his face. For some reason he still gets flustered when Kuroo talks like this, even though Bokuto says such things about them more often. He's ridiculously sappy like that, but then so is Kuroo. And after knowing Kuroo for so long, Kenma supposes he can catch onto the deeper meaning behind his words easier.

"Kenmaaaa." Kuroo nudges him again.

"Have you been naughty or nice?" Kenma asks softly, keeping his eyes on the screen of his PSP.

Kuroo pauses. "What answer will get me a kiss?" he asks, sounding a little distressed.

Kenma can't help but laugh this time, and he sets down the game, turning to face his boyfriend. "Either answer would be correct," he offers, before reaching up to take the side of Kuroo's face in his hand. He strokes along his cheekbone with his thumb before leaning in to kiss him deeply. Kuroo murmurs against his lips, wrapping one arm around his back to pull him close. Kenma melts against him, pressing longingly against Kuroo's lips and nibbling gently until Kuroo opens for him, and he can delve deeper with his tongue and everything he has.

They don't come apart until Bokuto and Akaashi sit down next to them, covering their legs with the blanket. Kuroo's eyes look somewhat glazed over, but Kenma quickly turns away before something else can happen. He doesn't want to neglect the other two, though they're watching them with knowing looks. Kenma feels his cheeks heating up and ducks his head again to unpause his game.

"This is our first Christmas with all of us together," Bokuto announces with a grin, looking around the table at the other three.

"I'm surprised the relationship has been successful this long," Akaashi admits idly, playing gently with the fingers of Bokuto's hand.

"Of course it's been successful," Kuroo says confidently. "We're all awesome, so it makes sense we'd all be awesome together."

"Kenma holds us together really well too," Bokuto says adoringly.

Kenma can feel them resting their eyes on him and wrinkles his nose, glancing up to look at the three. "You guys could work without me," he says, shaking his head.

"But why would we want to?" Kuroo asks, resting his hand against Kenma's hip, pulling him into his lap. Kenma goes willingly, leaning against Kuroo's chest. Kuroo kisses his temple gently. "You're extremely important. To all of us. Don't ever forget that." 

Akaashi nods. "I don't think I could handle these two together if I didn't have someone to seek solace with," he admits quietly, giving Kenma a small smile.

"Yeah, and Akaashi won't play video games with me or let me sing loudly or dance in the rain with me," Bokuto points out.

"That's an easy way to catch a cold, Bokuto-san," Akaashi says, rolling his eyes.

"And Kuroo's dance moves are terrible," Bokuto goes on with a grin.

"Hey!" Kuroo protests to laughter.

A _ding_ from the kitchen catches Bokuto's attention, and he leaps to his feet. "The food is ready!"

"I'll help you set the table," Akaashi offers, standing as well.

After the two leave, Kuroo buries his nose in Kenma's hair, breathing a soft sigh. "And where would I be without my best friend in the whole world? The other half of my heart?" he asks softly, his breath tickling Kenma's ear.

Kenma raises his shoulder, leaning back to look up at Kuroo skeptically. But he doesn't see any teasing in Kuroo's expression, only affection and sincerity. Instantly his face feels hot once more, and he lowers his gaze.

"You're half of mine as well," he murmurs softly.

"You know, you're the best gift I've ever received," Kuroo says, tucking Kenma's hair behind his ear tenderly before kissing the tip of it. "Happy Christmas."

Kenma takes Kuroo's hand and squeezes it tightly.

"Oya! Lovebirds!" Bokuto calls from the doorway of the kitchen. "The food is going to get cold if you're just going to makeout all night. We can all do that _after_ we eat." He grins.

Kuroo laughs, moving to stand and setting Kenma on his feet. He grabs his hand then, holding it firmly, as he pulls Kenma into the kitchen to join the other two.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!
> 
> http://shions-heart.tumblr.com/


End file.
